


Loser's Club

by mangoesntangoes



Series: Losers Club [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: I just had to write a fic where they met, I wiuld like to give them pats on the head—, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, hugs from me to you, humon - Freeform, mini series, plz i love my dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: And that particular day, he started having the worst thoughts of them all. He decided to run. It was funny. Him running from his thoughts. He had  always wanted to be a hero.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Series: Losers Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. My Use To You

***  
Not everyone has a purpose, Hugh.

Not everything has a purpose...

If that were true, then why were they made? Just for the gloomy fun of it? Just so they could be mocked by things and people that did matter? Hugh has seen so many quotes that state it only mattered you existed. 

But why? 

What did you need to exist for? Especially if you were someone or something that people deemed your existence...useless. 

So what was the point? Hugh shook his head. If he had said any of those thoughts to his mom, she would be so to lecture him on how he was so wrong. But was he really? The streetlights began to flicker on as the clock struck 6. 

He wasn't usually out after curfew and his parents always wanted him home before five. He just didn't want to admit he had gotten lost. Getting lost was one of Hugh's favorite pastimes. Whether it be the park or the forest or even just the streets like now. It helped make the bad thoughts go away. Not all the time but...but most times. Most times, when the worst thoughts came to mind. 

When they did, he would start to jog. The adrenaline overpowered the weight of his mind. And that particular day, he started having the worst thoughts of them all. He decided to run. It was funny. Him running from his thoughts. He had always wanted to be a hero. 

But how could he save someone if he always ran? 

Hugh remembered his name highlighted in red on the class roll. How could he save someone if everyone was scared of him? Hugh ran faster. He wasn't going to let the thoughts win. And he was glad he did start running faster. If he hadn't gotten closer to the sidewalk he wouldn't have seen them. 

There, deep in the alley, a taller boy had his foot on a smaller kid's back. The kid's black hair covered his face, but he could hear him crying. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Hugh cried. 

The assailant ignored him, bending down bringing a knife to the kid's hair. He let out a scream but Hugh managed to get to him before he could do a thing. He grabbed the attacker by the back of his collar, swinging him to his side. 

He groaned as his back hit the wall. Hugh stood over him, making sure he couldn't get any more close to the boy. With a good look, Hugh could make out scars on the boy's face. Burns. Hugh did feel a little sorry for him. But he did not want him near that boy. He took a few steps back, his body protecting the place where the boy was laying. 

The attacker stood to his feet. Gave him one hard look. And he ran away. 

Hugh stared after him, making sure he wasn't hiding to come back. And after a good minute or two, he felt himself relax. 

"Hey, are you ok?" He said quietly behind him. But there as no answer. And when he turned...

The boy was gone, too.


	2. Red Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Simon settled himself against the chair of an outside table. He took of his jacket. The cold is for cowards. His teeth chattered but he ignored it. He had to be strong. Like the red named boy. And as he thought about it more, he should have been a red named boy too. "

***

Stupid

Stupid

Stupid

How so stupid

How was he so stupid to get caught? And even more stupid to run away? 

That boy saved him. He should have at least...said something. Simon shivered as the cold bit through his skin. 

No. No. The cold is for cowards. He wasn't cold. ...A thicker jacket would be nice though. 

Simon pushed through the empty streets, holding him up. He felt his pockets. That bully took his knife. He loved that knife. 

...Oh well... 

Maybe that boy got it back. Simon shook his head. What was the use of hoping for some something so dumb? Of course, he left it there. He didn't know it was his. Maybe he would see him at school... 

The boy was strong. Strong enough to stand up to someone who was willing to kill. And he recognized him. The Boy with the red name. Hugo or something. And now that he thought about it...that was the boy that always had nothing to say but actually said a lot. 

There was a boy who shoved a girl in a locker, and that same boy came back the next day with a black eye and apology. And then asked to change seats from the Red named boy. 

Simon almost found it funny. He had no idea what he was about. But he admired him. He wasn't allowed to speak much but...he said a lot. More than what Simon could say. 

Simon settled himself against the chair of an outside table. He took of his jacket. The cold is for cowards. His teeth chattered but he ignored it. He had to be strong. Like the red named boy. And as he thought about it more, he should have been a red named boy too. 

He turned his eyes to hands, which flickered in and out of existence. They didn't know and Simon was actually surprised. He couldn't control his powers but...he could hide them. It was hard but he could do it. He had to. But what about the red named boy? How was he found it? What was his power? He had to have had one right? 

Thats the only way you got one. His parents must've registered him as one. Either that or he got found out. And if he did get found out, he would've had to be in some kind of custody for a week before he could go into the outside world again. But he never missed a day at school and he never acted up. So, it had to have been his parents. Right? 

Simon rubbed his hands together. No cold. No cold. 

That Red named boy probably wouldn't get cold. He didn't seem like a person to. He did wear a thick green coat most times, but he would usually give it to his girlfriend. Well, he didn't know if she was his girlfriend but it seemed like it. And its not like he cared. 

Because he didn't. It didn't matter to him. Not at all. Not a tiny bit. He cracked his knuckles. He couldn't be jealous. He knew he was grateful for him. But he only saved him once. 

It's not like it was likely he would do ot again. Because Simon always got into trouble.

He had to steal. 

He had to hurt people. And if he found that out....He would not tolerate him. Would he?


	3. Side By Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Night fell, and they made it close enough to Simon's house, he trusted himself to walk alone. Hugh had tried to decide against it but Simon thought his mom would be suspicious of him walking with a boy with a red card around his neck. So they agreed, they would split ways at one block close. Simon turned to Hugh, taking up both his hands in his own."

***

School was not Hugh's favorite time. He always had to keep quiet. Not because he was scared. They ordered him to. 

You're lucky enough that you even get to go here.

That was what he was told when he told his mom and she argued with the administration about it. And then he got laughed at for it. He would punch the kids that did if he could. 

But he had to keep quiet. And he had to keep still. It wasn't fair.  
But that is not something Hugh got to decide. So he did what he was told. 

He never spoke a word unless asked. He took all eight of his classes in silence. He ate lunch alone. He sat alone. 

There was section for prodigies to sit in the library and every time he took a trip there, thats where he sat. There was only two bookshelves for them. The school didn't want them to get ideas from other works they had so they limited them as much as possible. And he was limited to the baby books, and books about animals. 

Although there was one he found in the fiction section they allowed him in. A book about two boys who ran away. Hugh began to think he wasn't supposed to have this book. So he stole it. He didn't check it out, so it felt like stealing. And he felt awful about it. But still. It was a nice book. He really liked Logan. And Spencer was a good character too. They felt like him. 

Outcasts. 

Teens. 

But they had fun. They had adventures. Maybe Hugh could have adventures like that. It didn't hurt for a prodigy to dream, right? Hugh dreamed for the rest of the school day. 

Dreamed that he could use his voice. Dreamed that he could help. That he didn't have to be forced to stand there and watch. He wanted to do something. He stuff his books in his locker, keeping the library one in his bag. It's not like anyone wanted to read it anyway. 

"You...," a whisper came from behind him. He turned away from his locker to the voice. He felt his brow raise in surprise. He felt the bands stretch on his braces when his opened his mouth. But then closed it remembering his command. 

But what was better was he remembered the boy standing in front of him. The boy from the day before. He finally got to get a better look at him. He had purple eyes, long black hair. His hair was still long, he noticed, remembering the assailant bringing the knife to cut it. 

What did he want to cut his har for? 

The boy's dark skin was covered by a short sleeve short on top a long sleeve one. He twisted his fingers together, nervous. Hugh waited for him to say something. And when he realized he was waiting too, he showed him the red card he had to wear around his neck. The damning card of silence.

"You saved me," the boy whispered. Hugh nodded quickly, taking a step closer. It was a quick motion which must've scared him. The boy flinched and Hugh took a step back, raising his hands. The boy opened his mouth to say more but the sound of the class bell pierced their ears. 

Hugh shut his eyes at the sudden sound, afraid it gave off the impression he was scared of it. Well, what if he was? That bell meant it was time for another class he would get disgusted looks in. The last bell meant for dismissal meant, he would get more looks when he walked to the carpool. 

And then his mom would start getting those looks too. At some point, she had stopped asking if he had a good day at school. When Hugh opened his eyes again, the boy was gone. Hugh sighed, turning to close his locker and prepared to walk off. 

"Wait," the same voice called from the air as something grabbed his sleeve. Hugh looked but no one was—

The boy flickered. He flickered again and again. Hugh gasped, shoving him in front of him. He heard the boy grunt as he pushed him towards one of the exits.

"Hey—"

"Shh," Hugh opened the door, took the boy's wrist and began to run. The boy didn't pull away. He ran with him too. 

They stopped around the gas station, a few cars pumping gas.

"They don't know about your powers," Hugh said to him, relieved at the fact he still had a voice. The boy gasped, looking down at himself.

"I...Did i..."

"It's ok," Hugh mumbled, taking his shoulders. "You're ok..."

The boy nodded in reassurance, as his body came into full view.

And that day forward....they met at carpool. They ignored all the nasty looks as they began to walk together to the gas station to buy snacks before continuing the walk home. Their houses weren't fair but it was a nice walk. 

At some point, they even began holding hands. Hugh was hesitant at first but relaxed when Simon didn't let go. Hugh felt strangely...protective of him. Simon. That's what he said his name was. But he didn't seem like a "Simon." More like a Vincent or Ryan...or Spencer...Hugh held his tongue. He doubted that Simon knew what that book was. 

Night fell, and they made it close enough to Simon's house, he trusted himself to walk alone. Hugh had tried to decide against it but Simon thought his mom would be suspicious of him walking with a boy with a red card around his neck. So they agreed, they would split ways at one block close. Simon turned to Hugh, taking up both his hands in his own. 

"Meet me at the bigger tree tomorrow," he said, squeezing his hands. He had a sparkle in his eye, a sparkle that knew he wouldn't let him down. Hugh nodded, trusting that sparkle. The Bigger Tree was the tree in the middle of the Night Park, where kids hung out to party and drink on the weekends. But tomorrow was Thursday and it was usually quiet until Friday night. So they had time.

And there at the Bigger Tree in the middle of the park, at the middle of the night, they met.  
Hugh met the boy who he saved. Simon met the boy who saved him. He actually came. Simon was surprised when he popped his head into the door of the treehouse.

He helped him up...and they hugged. It was an accident but they didn't let go. Simon squeezed him again and felt a strange twist in his chest getting that same squeeze back. Just a little tighter.And for the first time in a awhile...they felt safe. 

Safe enough that they could actually close their eyes.


	4. Quiet No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He always watched making sure he got at least as far as to the fence of the house. He relaxed seeing him disappear inside the home And he turned on his heel, heading towards the woman who needed his help. He hoped they hadn't hurt her yet.   
> Hugh just couldn't leave her there. He knew Si would scold him for it but if getting yelled at meant saving a life then so be it."

***

The years passed. They grew older and with age came ideas. Ideas that they didn't dare speak of to another soul. Only to each other. Because that's all they had to share their voices with. Each other. 

When Simon first heard Hugh's voice, he almost caught in a trance. It was clear and smooth. Not as raspy and low like his. Simon fell in love with Hugh's voice. It wasn't fair he didn't get to use it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't dangerous. Hugh wasn't dangerous. Hugh was the softest person he's ever met. Gentle and caring and kind. How was he...dangerous? Or scary? 

Why did he think people were scared of him? Just because he was a prodigy was not an excuse. It was bullshit at the most. Hugh was a person. A kid. Sixteen years old. Even at sixteen, he didn't get to make that choice for himself. He still had to be the government's little puppet. 

And when they were sitting in their little abandoned apartment, watching the news, Hugh had said something to him he would never let go. They were sitting against an old ratty green couch, on the floor, watching the tv full of static. It was dark, and the tv lit up the room.

"I didn't think they'd let me make it to sixteen." Hugh whispered, more to the air, than Simon or himself. Simon glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"They?"

But then Hugh was quiet, then. He just stuffed another handful of cereal into his mouth. 

"Hugh." He nudged him a bit but Hugh didn't say anything.

That's all he got out of that conversation. Ever since then, Hugh realized how protective Simon had gotten of him. If they were walking on the same side of a another person on the sidewalk, he would switch sides with him. So they weren't anywhere near close to Hugh. Simon knew Hugh was invincible. But he didn't take the risk.

They still held hands. The outside world would wait for them to be vulnerable. Just like it did to everyone else. Like the woman stuck in between two robbers, who already had a knife to her throat. Hugh stopped to watch, but Simon pushed him along. He had turned invisible and when Hugh looked down at his hand...he had turned Hugh's hand invisible too. He had opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he let go.

"We have to stay quiet, remember?" The air said. Hugh frowned.

"But, I could do something, Manny,...WE could do something..." Hugh looked up and was relieved to his friend reappear. His face was twisted with understanding but there was pain in his eyes.

"Best to just ... lie low for now..." he said, turning on his heel. Hugh reluctantly followed him. He had no choice, really. And Simon was right. That's the best they could do. For now, at least.

"Like losers..." Hugh pressed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, thats what we are," Simon chuckled. 

"Just a couple of losers." Simon bumped him with his elbow, with a light smile. Hugh felt the scowl on his own face soften. Something about Simon's smile was calming and soft and...it made   
everything seem better. Hugh could go another say if it meant he got to see that smile.

"Still. I think we're pretty cool losers."

Simon giggled, taking his friend's arm. Hugh felt his face heat up as Simon laid his head on his shoulder. He knew he liked Simon. He didn't know why he felt so weird around him. Simon made him happy but sometimes he just wanted to hide from him. He made Hugh's heart skip, his fingers twitched with longing of being interlaced with his. He would stare at him for longer than he thought and when Simon looked up at him, he darted his gaze away. He didn't know why he made him feel so...strange.

"Do you think there's other kids like us," Simon asked, interrupting Hugh's mind.

"There has to be," Hugh's voice was small and distant. He knew there were. There was Tamaya... 

He looked up to the sky. Tamaya was like them. She could fly. Hugh always liked her wings, even though she never did. They were soft and fuzzy. The people didn't like it though. She always had to wear a strap against her wings when she went to school. She didn't even get to go during the day time. She had to go at night so people wouldn't see her. Not for her protection, but for the people. It was petty, really. Tamaya would never hurt anyone. Unless she had to.

Of course, there were kids like them. But its not like they could tell. All they could do was exist on the shadows, where they were put. But Hugh wouldn't be in the shadows anymore. Not anymore.   
Simon's house was up the hill, in the distance. Hugh pushed Simon ahead, and watched as he walked away. They waved goodbye but Hugh still stood there, watching. Just in case. 

He always watched making sure he got at least as far as to the fence of the house. He relaxed seeing him disappear inside the home And he turned on his heel, heading towards the woman who needed his help. He hoped they hadn't hurt her yet.   
Hugh just couldn't leave her there. He knew Si would scold him for it but if getting yelled at meant saving a life then so be it.

He was nearly relieved to see her still there. His heart twisted at the sight of the two robbers there. They were standing above, gun to her head, digging through her bag. They had thrown out some makeup and change, only stuffing the dollar bills into their pockets. 

"Hey!" Hugh called, tearing the red card of his neck. 

The two ignored him but the woman heard him. She gave a pleading but hopeful look.  
This almost felt like when he saved Simon. Hugh took a breath as he step towards, feeling his powers surge through his fingers. He knew how his powers worked. If he had the intention to hurt, he would end up hurting. He felt like he was going to have to seeing as the two just ignored him. 

"Stop," Hugh called again. They finally looked at him but they were obviously annoyed. 

And it seemed they had no little quips to say. The first robber took his gun from the woman's head and fired. He felt the bullet knock on his forehead. It stung a little. Just a little. But it was worth the bite seeing the face on the two. 

Horrified. 

The first robber shot again. And again. And again. The woman screamed at the last shot but cut herself off...because Hugh was still standing. There were bullet holes through his jacket and shirt. Hugh groaned quietly. His favorite jacket. 

He could see the two robbers were finally afraid, as Hugh took steps closer. They tried to fire more but they ran out of bullets. Hugh didn't have to do much to intimidate idiots like them. The two ran off, pushing past him. They stepped over the woman, leaving her on the ground.

The woman herself looked up at Hugh. And the more Hugh finally got to actually look at her, he realized she was just a girl. Probably the same age as Tamaya. He took a step towards her but heard a crunch under his foot. He looked down and it was...a card. An ID. 

Tala.

He picked up the card and crouched down to her.  
"Yours?" 

She nodded, holding out her hand. Hugh smiled, handing it to her and helping her up. He picked her belongings from the ground, putting it back into the purse they left behind.

"That was...quick..." the girl muttered. Hugh handed her bag. 

"They usually give up when they know what they're dealing with," he joked. The girl smiled taking her bag. 

"You are... a prodigy?" She said, her accent prominent.

"I am." Hugh held his breath. Now what? Is she going to use that against him? Hugh clenched his fist but the girl didn't do anything. She smiled again, and turned on her heel. 

"Thank you," she said behind her. 

Something blew up in his chest. He felt good. It was a good feeling saving people like that. He had always turned in alleyways and abandoned streets, stopping anarchists on his own.

He knew he was doing the right thing. More than what the people themselves were doing. He still didn't understand how they were sacred of their only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading ily <3  
> (You can also see this on my tumblr @humoneverwoods :)) Stay groovy!


End file.
